Stratège du Roi
by Karen Killa
Summary: Rayleigh a eu une fille, sans le savoir, Saya, une jeune femme très intelligente et observatrice. Elle rencontre Luffy et Zoro peu après Shelltown et accepte de les ès intelligente et observatrice, Saya veut devenir une stratège reconnut et surtout celle qui a aidé le roi des pirates. Minor Crossover Avatar, le dernier maître de l'air. Saya maîtrise l'air.
1. Rencontre

Monkey D. Luffy avait faim. Il avait eu quelques péripéties depuis son départ et l'une d'elle avait détruit son bateau et fait disparaître ses provisions, il avait survécu et se trouvait à présent dans un nouveau et il avait un nakama maintenant. Roronoa Zoro, un sabreur qui voulait devenir le meilleur au monde, une ambition aussi grandiose que la sienne, devenir le roi des Pirates comme Gol D Roger avant lui. Néanmoins poussé à partir pour éviter les ennuis avec les marines, ni Zoro, ni Luffy n'avaient pensé à prendre des vivres et de l'eau, et cela faisait trois jours qu'ils naviguaient, enfin qu'ils voguaient sur l'eau vu que ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient naviguer. Ce qui était là encore un problème.

"Zoro, regarde, la chance est avec nous." appela Luffy "Il y a une île droit devant."

A cette nouvelle, excellente nouvelle, Zoro attrapa une rame et avança à grande vitesse, aidé par Luffy qui avait attrapé l'autre, ils avaient faim et rien ne pouvait les arrêter à présent qu'ils avaient un objectif.

"On doit trouver un navigateur." soupira Zoro en débarquant, à eux deux ils avaient eu vite fait de gagner l'île, faisant un une vingtaine de minute un trajet qui aurait normalement pris plus d'une heure, en ramant pour des personnes qui n'avaient pas la force des deux pirates. "Je sais pas du tout où on est."

"Moi non plus." reconnut avec un sourire amusé Luffy, c'était une aventure. "Mais c'est habité."

"Comment tu sais ça ?" demanda surpris Zoro, il n'y avait aucun navire près de la plage où ils étaient arrivés et il ne voyait rien.

"Je sens de la viande cuite." répondit Luffy en se mettant en route, il avait faim.

Un peu surpris, et exaspéré, Zoro suivit le garçon qu'il avait accepté de suivre, questionnant à nouveau son jugement, Luffy avait du potentiel, de ça il n'y avait pas de doute, le sabreur l'avait senti, il n'aurait pas accepté autrement, enfin il ne le pensait pas. Il avait senti un lien avec Luffy, néanmoins son capitaine était aussi fou, c'était clair, il ne semblait pas agir avec logique et ça fatiguait un peu le sabreur au cheveux verts. Après sa manière de voir les choses de manière simple, c'était agréable, Zoro était aussi quelqu'un de franc, donc voir quelqu'un du même genre, c'était un soulagement. Surtout après ce qui s'était passé à Shelltown avec Hermepp. Cela dit il était heureux que l'île soit peuplée, il avait faim et soif, ils quittèrent rapidement la plage pour avancer sur une route simple mais ils pouvaient voir des bâtiments un peu plus haut, vers le haut d'une colline. Ils étaient visiblement arrivés sur un côté moins fréquenté de l'île vu qu'il y avait de nombreux bâtiments et qu'une fois arrivés en ville les deux pirates purent voir qu'il y avait un port et qu'il était occupé par plusieurs navires, de tailles différentes. Mais ils ne s'y intéressèrent pas longtemps, plus préoccupé par le fait qu'ils avaient faim, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent sur eux, surtout en prenant en compte la quantité que mangeait Luffy, ainsi que la quantité de saké que buvait Zoro, ils cherchaient donc un endroit où ils pourraient manger pas trop cher. Ils finirent par trouver un endroit et ils y étaient bien, tranquille, jusqu'à ce que une étrange créature ne prenne de la viande dans une des multiples assiettes de Luffy et ne parte avec.

Bien sûr le capitaine pirate refusait catégoriquement de laisser un animal lui voler sa nourriture, ou plutôt de laisser quoique ce soit lui prendre sa nourriture, et surtout pas sa viande, il ne perdit donc pas de temps à poursuivre l'animal, Zoro jura mais le suivit. Il ne voulait pas quitter des yeux son capitaine, après tout qui savait quel genre d'ennui il allait s'attirer s'il le laissait seul.

"Reviens ici, rends moi ma viande." hurlait Luffy tout en courant après l'étrange animal au pelage blanc et aux grandes oreilles.

"Luffy laisse tomber, ça n'en vaut pas la peine." cria Zoro en voulant l'arrêter

"Oh tu voles, c'est trop cool." s''exclama Luffy en voyant l'animal qui arrêtait de courir pour se mettre à voler. Néanmoins en volant, l'animal était bien plus rapide que Luffy, même un Luffy qui voulait récupérer sa viande."Je l'ai perdu." il souffla donc déçu. "C'était un singe volant, ce serait super cool pour l'équipage. On doit le trouver Zoro."

"Sérieusement ?" demanda choqué Zoro.

"Il est parti par là, allons y." décida Luffy en partant dans la même direction que le singe volant.

Zoro n'avait pas vraiment un grand espoir de retrouver l'animal en question, après tout ils étaient dans une ville avec une multitude de ruelles mais il décida de se taire et de suivre son capitaine, pas la peine de protester, il voyait bien la lueur dans les yeux de Luffy. Il était déterminé. Parti dans cette optique, celle de l'échec, il était plus qu'un peu surpris de voir l'animal en question installé sur l'épaule d'une femme, ils étaient dans un parc et elle était assise en tailleurs devant une table, jouant aux échecs contre un vieil homme.

"Ah on t'a trouvé." s'exclama Luffy attirant l'attention de la femme qui se tourna vers eux, ses yeux bleus les observant avec une légère curiosité mais surtout elle ne semblait pas surprise de les voir, juste satisfaite. C'était étrange et Zoro plaça une main sur ses sabres au cas où c'était un piège, c'était louche tout ça.

"Je suppose que Aki vous a volé de la nourriture." elle dit après une seconde d'observation.

"Aki ?" demanda Luffy en penchant la tête sur le côté.

"Ce bonhomme." répondit la femme aux longs cheveux blonds en levant une main pour caresser la tête du singe ? Zoro n'était pas sûr que c'était en effet un singe, il n'en avait jamais vu avec une tête aussi petite mais des oreilles aussi grandes sans compter le fait que le singe pouvait voler. C'était très étrange. "Mes excuses, Aki est chapardeur, surtout lorsqu'il s'ennui et il a toujours faim."

"Il m'a piqué ma viande." souffla Luffy, toujours un peu contrarié à ce sujet "Qui t'es ? Et qu'est ce que vous faites ?"

"Il est poli de se présenter avant de demander le nom d'une personne, mais d'accord. Je m'appelle Saya et comme je l'ai déjà dit, voici Aki. Je m'excuse pour le vol néanmoins, vous semblez en avoir besoin mais après une période de jeune, il ne faut pas trop manger ou risquer d'être malade." répondit Saya en regardant Zoro brièvement. "Quand au jeu que nous faisons c'est le jeu d'échec et comme vous venez de jouer c'est mon tour et échec et mat."

"Tu es très douée jeune fille. Je ne m'étais pas fait battre aux échecs depuis bien longtemps." dit avec un sourire le vieillard. "Comtes tu rester sur cette île longtemps ?"

"Je n'en sais rien, on verra où le vent me mènera." répondit Saya avec un sourire en se levant, gracieusement, sans faire boucher Aki qui était toujours perché sur son épaule et attrapant également un sabre ainsi qu'un étrange bâton qu'elle attacha dans son dos d'un mouvement fluide.

"Alors si tu restes quelques jours n'hésite pas à revenir, j'apprécierai un autre match." sourit le vieillard.

"J'y penserais." acquiesça volontiers Saya "Je peux avoir vos noms alors ?" elle demanda en se tournant vers les deux pirates.

"Je suis Monkey D. Luffy et je vais devenir le Roi des Pirates." proclama Luffy de suite, son regard était perçant et attentif. "Et voici Roronoa Zoro, mon nakama."

"Enchantée." salua Saya avec un sourire avant de partir mais Luffy ne voulait pas la laisser partir de suite, elle avait un animal génial et elle l'intriguait, il voulait en savoir plus sur elle aussi, il se mit donc à la suivre et Zoro fit de même pour rester avec son capitaine.

"C'est quoi ce bâton étrange ?" demanda Luffy, voulant connaître plus la femme.

"Tu crois que c'est quoi ?" demanda Saya en le regardant du coin de l'œil, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

"Mais justement je sais pas, c'est pas un simple bâton pas vrai ?" demanda Luffy avec une moue.

"Non." acquiesça Saya.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais sur cette île ? T'es pas d'ici ?" demanda Zoro en voyant que le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs était en train de réfléchir.

"Non, je voyage simplement, je n'ai pas de destination fixe en tête ou de délai." expliqua Saya. "Et vous, qu'est ce qui pousse un chasseur de prime à rejoindre un équipage pirate débutant ?"

"Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais un chasseur de prime." pointa Zoro.

"Besoin de manger alors." comprit Saya.

"Ouais." acquiesça Zoro.

"Et est ce qu'une des raisons qui vous a uni était lié au fait que tu as des marques de liens sur les bras et que tu as aussi été priver de nourriture ?" demanda Saya.

"Comment..." souffla Zoro choqué.

"Trop cool, comment tu as su ça ?" demanda Luffy excité.

"Je suis observatrice." répondit simplement Saya.

"Il nous faut quelqu'un comme ça dans l'équipage, viens avec nous." proposa de suite Luffy.


	2. Saya

**Coucou, voici le deuxième chapitre de cette nouvelle fic, en espérant que vous l'aimerez. Merci à ceux qui lisent, suivent, mettent en favori et surtout à ceux qui commentent. Bonnes fêtes de fin d'années et bonne lecture.**

DarkRosa05 : **Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que tu penses ça de Saya, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira vu qu'on en apprend plus sur elle.**

laraferreira **: Contente que tu aimes, voici la suite :)**

L'ennui.

Une émotion si familière pour Saya, elle l'avait ressenti si souvent, il n'y avait eu que les moments passés avec sa mère, lorsqu'elle lui donnait des leçons, qu'elle avait vraiment été intéressé, ou lorsqu'elle lisait. Néanmoins la blonde était quand même assez active et elle ne pouvait pas lire en permanence, ou en tout cas pas simplement, cependant ça ne l'avait pas empêché de dévorer un grand nombre d'ouvrage au fil des années. Très jeune, Saya s'était aperçue qu'elle était bizarre, elle se souvenait de tout depuis un peu avant son premier anniversaire, elle n'oubliait jamais une conversation et était capable de réciter le contenu d'un livre en ne l'ayant lu qu'une seule fois, elle observait les gens et voyait des choses qui étaient vraies et évidentes pour elle, mais qui mettait les gens mal à l'aise, soit parce qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu qu'on comprenne tout ça à leur sujet, soit parce qu'ils ne le voyaient pas eux.

Autant dire qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'amis en grandissant, elle les trouvait tellement idiots et sales, et agaçants, ça avait été sa mère qui lui avait permis s'accepter, lorsqu'elle avait commencé à se demander si être bizarre n'était pas horrible et que pour être accepter, mais surtout pour ne plus attirer d'ennuis à sa mère, elle avait essayé de se faire passer comme quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Comme si elle n'était pas aussi intelligente, qu'elle ne retenait pas tout, autant dire que Asami, sa mère, n'avait pas été d'accord mais alors pas du tout. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle était une petite fille, elle avait eu huit ans à l'époque, formidable et qu'elle ne devrait changer pour personne, même pas pour elle, parce que Asami était fière d'elle. Et qu'un jour elle rencontrerait des gens avec qui elle pourrait se lier, des nakamas, des gens qui l'accepteraient comme elle était.

Elle n'avait pas été convaincu, et elle ne l'était toujours pas d'ailleurs, à 29 ans, Saya restait seule, en dehors d'Aki son lémurien, cependant elle avait fini par comprendre le point de vue de sa mère. Elle était comme elle était, et se faire passer pour une autre ne la rendrait pas heureuse pour autant, pas plus que ça ne rendrait Asami heureuse. Cependant, plutôt que de changer totalement d'attitude, Saya avait décidé d'agir un peu différemment, d'être un peu moins brutale dans ce qu'elle disait et si les gens n'étaient pas toujours à l'aise, au moins ils étaient plus détendus, moins sur la défensive et c'était vraiment préférable.

Et puis sans dissimuler totalement son intelligence, mais faire en sorte qu'elle soit moins remarquable, ce n'était pas non plus une mauvaise idée, surtout depuis que sa mère lui avait dit qui était son père exactement, et d'où venait sa mère. Oui mieux valait rester discrète, la marine avait déjà tenté de la recruter, et elle avait du se retenir pour ne pas exploser de rire, ça avait été difficile, très difficile. Après tout voir un colonel de la marine lui proposer un poste de stratège pour le gouvernement alors que son père était recherché. Bien sûr il n'était pas au courant de ce léger détail, et vu ce qu'elle avait appris sur les conséquences d'une rumeur au sujet de l'enfant du Roi des pirates Gol D. Roger, oui elle allait éviter que ça se sache. Après tout si le gouvernement était prêt à massacrer des femmes et des enfants pour éviter que l'enfant de Gol D. Roger qui était déjà mort à l'époque des recherches, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir savoir ce que les marines feraient à la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres, alias Silvers Rayleigh, alias le second du Roi des Pirates et qui était toujours en vie, en tout cas elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de sa mort et la marine se serait définitivement vanté de ça.

Cependant, longtemps avant de savoir qui était son père, Saya avait déjà décidé qu'elle ne deviendrait pas une marine, trop de contraintes, d'ordres, c'était bien trop prévisible et puis elle n'adhérait pas avec toutes leurs actions, loin de là même, il y avait aussi un peu trop d'histoires qui ne sentaient pas bon et qui puaient au contraire le mensonge et la dissimulation. Elle avait envisagé la révolution, avait même rencontré des révolutionnaires, bien sûr ils ne l'avaient pas dit mais elle avait deviné. Ils étaient discrets bien sûr mais elle s'était méfiée d'eux avant même qu'ils ne s'asseyent à sa table, leurs questions n'avaient fait que confirmer son hypothèse. Mais au final elle avait refusé, elle était d'accord sur pas mal des grandes lignes du principe, le gouvernement était corrompu, il ne fonctionnait plus correctement et devait changer, cependant lorsqu'elle avait posé, discrètement, des questions sur le comment, ils ne l'avaient pas convaincu. Et surtout ils n'avaient pas convaincu Aki.

Elle savait que c'était très étrange de se fier au jugement de son lémurien, qui n'était pour la plupart des gens qu'un simple animal, un peu étrange vu qu'ils n'en avaient jamais vu de pareil. Ce qui était logique vu qu'apparemment sa mère venait d'un autre monde, un monde totalement différent où il n'y avait pas de fruit du démon mais où il y avait la maîtrise des éléments. C'était assez intrigant et elle avait envisagé l'idée de chercher un moyen pour retourner dans ce monde, pour essayer d'en apprendre plus, cependant elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Pas parce qu'il n'y avait pas de moyen, sa mère avait pu faire le voyage dans un sens, un moyen devait exister, non elle ne l'avait pas fait dû à l'inquiétude dans l'attitude de sa mère à la moindre évocation de ce qui c'était passé à la fin. Du massacre des autres nomades de l'air par la nation du feu, à cause de l'avatar, un être capable de maîtriser les quatre éléments et qui se réincarnait encore et encore, tantôt naissant dans la nation du feu, ou de l'air, ou de l'eau ou de la terre. C'était un cycle sans fin.

Saya ne voulait pas inquiéter sa mère, enfin elle ne voulait pas inquiéter sa mère d'avantage, parce qu'apparemment c'était le travail d'une mère de s'inquiéter. C'était peut-être vrai mais dans tous les cas la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds avait vu de nombreux cas où ça ne se passait pas ainsi, néanmoins elle n'était pas stupide et sa mère pouvait être dangereuse quand contrariée, mais tout simplement Saya savait qu'elle n'avait pas été toujours facile à élever et ne voulait pas augmenter ce poids à l'âge adulte. Et puis un monde où la nation du feu cherchait à tuer tous les maîtres de l'air ne semblait pas un endroit de vacance idéal, surtout vu qu'elle avait hérité de la maîtrise de sa mère et pouvait donc manipuler l'air. Ce qui était vraiment cool.

La femme aux yeux bleus avait pris la mer après son dix-huitième anniversaire, désirant découvrir le monde, elle était partie dans un navire qu'elle avait acheté et dont elle se servait depuis et avait navigué sans réel but, en dehors de voyager, elle avait donc quitté East Blue où sa mère s'était installée pour sa grossesse et où elle était restée, le coin était tranquille et au final c'était simplement ce que voulait Asami. Saya avait donc pris la mer et cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'elle voyageait, elle avait vu les quatre Blues et réfléchissait même à aller faire un tour sur Grand Line, mais elle hésitait vu qu'y aller seule était plus qu'un peu risqué. Ou plutôt elle hésitait à y retourner vu qu'elle y était allée une fois alors qu'elle voyageait avec des marchands, ça n'avait pas duré longtemps, un mois à peine, mais Saya avait apprécié l'expérience, mais elle avait moins apprécié le marchand. Elle avait travaillé pour le capitaine du navire, défendant son embarcation contre les éventuels assaillants, et il avait été un imbécile qui en plus avait essayé de l'escroquer. Par principe, Saya n'accordait pas beaucoup d'importance à l'argent, c'était utile mais sans plus, elle aimait en avoir si quelque chose l'intéressait mais après elle n'allait pas voler ou chercher des trésors non plus, cependant elle avait travaillé selon les termes convenus avec Mahir, le marchand, et elle tenait à avoir son dû. Ce qu'elle avait réussi à avoir, le navire avait souffert quelques attaques et Saya s'en était chargé, mais ça avait été simple, des combats sans difficulté mais Mahir l'avait sous-estimé, et il l'avait payé. Elle avait obtenu son paiement et elle avait parlé du tour que lui avait joué le marchand, la protection des navires marchands n'avait pas une organisation ou quoique ce soit, mais les gens parlaient et lorsqu'elle avait dit que Mahir ne voulait pas tenir parole envers ceux qu'il employait, au barman qui l'avait envoyé vers le marchand en premier lieu... et bien il avait transmis l'information et depuis le marchand avait beaucoup de mal à obtenir des mains supplémentaires pour son navire.

Saya aimait voyager, elle avait appris bien des choses en visitant autant d'îles, y compris de nouvelles manières de se battre, particulièrement à South Blue, sa mère lui avait bien sûr appris la maîtrise de l'air et les traditions des nomades de l'air. Asami n'avait cependant jamais empêché sa fille de manger de la viande et du poisson, malgré le fait que les nomades avaient été végétariens. Voir ses 'sœurs' et ses 'frères' se faire massacrer par la nation du feu, avait durci Asami et en arrivant dans ce monde, elle avait fini par abandonner le côté pacifique des maîtres de l'air, et si elle avait appris à Saya de respecter la nature et la vie, elle lui avait aussi appris à se battre.

Lorsqu'elle était arrivée dans ce monde, via le monde des esprits, Asami avait trouvé un magnifique sabre, qui était un meito, plus particulièrement un meito de la catégorie des Ô Wazamono, une des vingt-et-une grande lame, c'était ce que lui avait dit Rayleigh en tout cas. Elle avait rencontré Rayleigh il y a longtemps et l'homme lui avait appris à se battre avec un sabre, ils avaient par la suite eu une liaison bien qu'il n'était pas au courant de l'existence de Saya. Elle n'avait pas su comment le contacter, encore moins comment le faire sans danger. Elle avait transmis à sa fille tout ce que le second de Gol D. Roger lui avait appris et à son départ, Asami lui avait remis le sabre, voulant que sa fille puisse se défendre si nécessaire.

Si Saya savait se battre avec un sabre, elle ne se définissait pas comme une sabreuse non plus, simplement comme une combattante, elle préférait les arts martiaux en réalité mais elle continuait à s'entraîner au sabre parce que c'était utile bien sûr cependant c'était aussi le seul lien qu'elle avait avec son père. C'était important pour elle. Même sans se définir comme tel, elle était néanmoins capable de reconnaître un vrai sabreur, des imbéciles qui se contentaient d'avoir un sabre, ou une épée, à la ceinture sans vraiment savoir s'en servir. Lorsqu'Aki revint sur son épaule en mangeant, précédant deux hommes, elle n'eut pas de mal à comprendre que ceux que son ami avait volé étaient dangereux, les deux oui, pas que le sabreur. Et oui elle avait reconnu Roronoa Zoro, elle ne l'avait jamais croisé mais il ne fallait pas être un génie pour l'identifier, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de sabreur avec trois sabres, ou plutôt qui se battait avec trois sabres en même temps, même si elle ne savait pas comment il se débrouillait. Malgré les rumeurs à son sujet, et elles étaient plutôt sanglantes et horribles, Saya n'avait pas peur de Roronoa Zoro, oui elle était prudente mais elle n'avait pas d'avis de recherche donc aucune raison d'attirer l'attention d'un chasseur de prime, celui qui l'intriguait vraiment c'était son compagnon, ce Monkey D. Luffy.

Quel lien avait-il exactement avec Monkey D. Garp, le héros des marines ? Ils étaient forcément de la même famille, elle n'avait pas entendu parler de beaucoup de D, et Monkey n'était pas un nom de famille très utilisé après tout... Mais ce n'était pas vraiment son nom qui attirait le plus son attention, après tout elle n'était pas son père et ne voudrait pas qu'on la juge selon lui si un jour leur lien était connu, c'était son attitude. C'était discret mais rien qu'au premier coup d'œil, Saya était attentive, elle pouvait voir des légers muscles dans ses bras, et surtout des petites cicatrices, il n'était pas à sous-estimer, contrairement à ce que son apparence première semblait le laisser penser, et ses yeux étaient très observateurs. Il l'avait surpris en lui disant qu'il était un pirate en tout cas, encore plus en lui disant qu'il voulait devenir le roi des pirates. Disait-il ce genre de chose souvent ? Elle était presque sûre que oui mais elle manquait d'information, cependant c'était osé, elle aurait pu faire partie de la marine ou être une chasseuse de prime. Cependant elle avait été très surprise en entendant sa question, qui demandait à quelqu'un qu'il venait juste de rencontrer et dont il ne savait rien de faire partie de son équipage ?

"Non merci." répondit Saya sans perdre son sourire ou montrer la surprise qu'elle ressentait devant une telle demande. C'était pour le moins inattendu.

"Mais pourquoi ? Tu serais parfaite dans l'équipage." protesta Luffy en la suivant, têtu, Zoro derrière lui.

"Vous ne me connaissez pas." protesta Saya. "Et je ne vous connais pas."

"Je ne sais pas si ça aide, mais il m'a demandé de rejoindre l'équipage après deux conversations." pointa Zoro, il voulait bien aider Luffy à recruter cette femme, même s'il ne la connaissait pas, elle avait l'air sympathique et forte, il était aussi curieux de voir ses capacités avec son sabre. Elle ferait peut-être une bonne adversaire. Cependant Zoro n'avait jamais été très doué avec les gens, socialiser n'était pas son truc et il ne savait donc pas quoi dire pour la convaincre. Que pouvait-il dire pour convaincre une inconnue de devenir une pirate ? Alors qu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'elle pensait des pirates, quoique vu qu'elle ne leur avait pas hurlé dessus, ça ne devait pas être trop horrible, enfin il le supposait en tout cas. Il devait aussi reconnaître que l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un qui savait planifier à bord, ce serait apprécié, vu que Luffy ne semblait pas très doué pour ça, sans compter qu'il n'était pas non plus enclin à faire ça personnellement.

"Alors utilise ton super pouvoir." demanda Luffy en marchant devant la jeune femme, dos à la route, tandis que Zoro marchait à côté d'elle. Le jeune capitaine avait des étoiles plein les yeux en observant Saya qui de son côté ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Il était très étrange ça c'était sûr, néanmoins il y avait plus chez lui, elle le voyait, cela n'expliquait pas pour autant pourquoi après une simple conversation, si on pouvait appeler ça une conversation, il trouvait normal de lui offrir une place dans son équipage.

"Mon super pouvoir ?" répéta Saya, confuse, après avoir regardé un instant Zoro après son intervention, elle n'était pas souvent surprise pour autant il semblait capable de le faire et c'était étonnant, ça ne lui était jamais arrivée avant. Et si ça l'étonnait, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle trouvait ça amusant et intéressant.

"Oui, tu as deviné tout ça sur Zoro." acquiesça Luffy, toujours aussi enthousiaste.

"C'est pas un super pouvoir." contredit Saya en laissant échapper un léger rire.

"Alors c'est quoi ?" demanda fasciné Luffy.

"Savoir observer." résuma Saya, pour elle c'était évident et facile, elle ne voyait pas du tout ça comme un super pouvoir.

"Alors fais le pour moi. Qu'est ce que tu observes en me regardant." insista Luffy.

"D'accord." céda Saya, comprenant qu'il ne la laisserait pas tranquille aisément. Non que ça la dérangeait vraiment, elle appréciait la compagnie étrange qu'il offrait, lui et Roronoa Zoro d'ailleurs. C'était rare qu'elle ait la chance de trouver une compagnie stimulante.

"Génial." cria Luffy "Alors dis moi."

"Tu as grandi sur une île plutôt isolée, tu n'as pas grandi proche des gens, ou au moins un petit groupe. Tu as l'habitude de te battre comme en démontre les cicatrices sur ton corps qui sont bien moins marquées que celle sur ton visage..." commença Saya en observant le jeune homme au chapeau de paille.

"Ouais, c'est parce que je l'ai eu avant de manger le fruit du gum-gum." répondit avec un grand sourire Luffy.

"Un fruit du démon, celui de l'élasticité, un paramecia." dit Saya à voix basse, elle n'avait pas mangé de fruit du démon et ne comptait pas particulièrement le faire néanmoins elle était au courant de leur existence et des différentes catégories. Elle avait eu la possibilité de feuilleter un exemplaire de l'encyclopédie de fruit du démon et reconnaissait aisément le nom du fruit que venait de lui donner Luffy. "Tu n'as donc pas à craindre la violence brute normalement mais tu es sensible aux armes blanches."

"Exact." acquiesça Luffy, encore plus enthousiaste.

"Tu n'as pas l'air d'être du genre à te soucier de tes affaires vu les trous dans ton haut mais tu tiens beaucoup à ton chapeau vu qu'il a des traces d'usure mais aussi de réparation, il est bien entretenu. Tu y tiens beaucoup, un cadeau peut être ... ? Tu n'as pas beaucoup de muscle mais tu es fort, ce qui peut être expliqué par ton fruit du démon, tu as du le manger jeune." réfléchit Saya "Tu es un rêveur, vu la manière dont tu as annoncé ton rêve, celui de devenir le roi des pirates. Tu n'es pas du genre à être intéressé par les richesses ou le sang je pense, donc ce serait plus l'idée de la piraterie qui t'a fasciné à la base... Peut-être une rencontre ?"

"Shanks m'a sauvé la vie quand j'étais enfant. C'est son chapeau." acquiesça Luffy, attentif mais toujours aussi impressionné.

"Shanks...Shanks le Roux ?" demanda Saya, ses yeux un peu plus ouverts. Elle se tenait quand même au courant des évènements dans le monde, et le retour il y a dix ans dans Grand Line, d'un empereur avec un bras en moins et sans son chapeau de paille, ça avait fait du bras. Il avait du sacrifier son bras pour sauver Luffy, mais pourquoi prendre un tel risque pour un enfant ?

"Oui, tu le connais ?" demanda Luffy curieux.

"Pas personnellement non." nia Saya "Mais c'est un pirate connu." C'était peu de le dire même, il était un des empereurs, un des pirates les plus connu au monde.

"T'es douée n'empêche, rejoins mon équipage." insista Luffy.

"Hey, la blondasse !" hurla une voix, Saya se tourna vers le voix, après tout c'était clairement elle qui était visée, et puis c'était familier. Si elle ne l'avait pas reconnu de suite, la réaction de Aki l'aurait fait comprendre, elle reconnut avec un froncement de sourcil le marchand qui avait tenté de la voler, Mahir et il n'était pas seul. Apparemment il venait se venger vu qu'il avait lui un groupe de mercenaire connu dans West Blue, c'était surtout des assassins.

"Quel ennui." soupira Saya en ajustant sa pose, prête à se battre. "Désolée, je crois qu'on discutera plus tard." elle dit au deux hommes avec elle pour s'avancer vers le groupe qui venait de l'appeler.


	3. Décision

**Bonjour, désolée pour le délai mais voici le nouveau chapitre :D J'espère que vous l'aimerez. Merci de votre soutien et de votre patience en tout cas. Merci aussi de lire, suivre, mettre en favori et surtout de commenter cette fic, mais aussi les autres :). Bonne lecture.**

. : **Mes excuses pour le retard, mais voici la suite, en espérant que tu aimes.**

DarkRosa05 : **Je sais pas pour le contrôle, c'est une idée ;). Je voulais parler un peu du passé de Saya, on voit des flashback pour les autres membres de l'équipage dans le manga et l'anime, je ne suis pas sûre d'être douée pour les flashback du coup j'ai préféré le faire comme ça. J'espère que ça passait bien... Il y a plusieurs aventures avant la rencontre de Saya et Robin, mais oui ça promet d'être intéressant. Comment l'archéologue va t'elle réagir face à quelqu'un d'aussi observateur qu'elle, voire plus encore ? J'espère que tu aimeras le chapitre, désolée pour le délai et cette fois j'ai pas coupé au meilleur moment ;D.**

GlaceChouette28741 : **Contente que tu aimes l'idée :D, j'espère faire honneur à la grandeur d'Avatar : Le dernier maître de l'air, même si on ne verra pas Aang et les autres que ce soit clair. Le lien résidera dans les pouvoirs de Saya, ainsi que la présence d'Aki mais rien d'autre. Bisous.**

Sakihinata : **Luffy demande assez vite aux membres de l'équipage d'East Blue de le rejoindre quand on y pense, il prend plus de temps pour Robin et Franky, mais aussi pour Chopper, la seule exception c'est Brook et il est un squelette parlant. C'était presqu'obligatoire qu'il rejoigne son équipage, surtout vu que c'est un musicien ;). J'espère que tu aimeras l'implication de Luffy et Zoro alors :).**

Merry Archer : **Ça fait plaisir à lire ça :D, merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que le début de ma fic t'ait plu. Oui je voulais la faire plus âgée et posée, quoique comme tu pourras le voir dans ce chapitre, ça ne voudra pas dire qu'elle ne suivra pas son capitaine dans ces idées étranges, voire stupides. ;). J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre en tout cas.**

Tout en s'avançant vers le groupe qui en avait après elle d'une manière détendue, Saya était extrêmement attentive, ce malgré ses yeux qui semblaient distraits. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre à quel point son attitude pouvait influencer le comportement des autres, en agissant comme s'ils ne méritaient pas son intérêt, son attention, cela agaçait les gens. Une personne agacée, était une personne qui n'était pas en contrôle de lui même en général et donc qui était plus facile à battre. Elle n'oubliait pas ce fait afin de ne pas faire la même erreur en retour mais pour le moment, elle n'avait pas à s'en soucier. Elle reconnaissait les hommes qui étaient avec le marchand, des gens qu'elle avait croisé, des chasseurs de prime pour certains mais c'était surtout des mercenaires. Qu'est ce que Mahir leur avait promis en échange de leur aide ? Il lui en voulait vraiment au point de la traquer pour se venger ?

C'était clair que la réponse à la deuxième question était un oui, la haine dans son regard était bien visible, ses vêtements étaient plus usés, plus sales aussi, que par le passé, avait-il du mettre la clé sous la porte ? Dans ce cas comment comptait-il payer les hommes avec lui ? Sa tête n'était pas mise à prix, elle n'avait parlé de sa mère qu'à très peu de gens, ne voulant pas la mettre en danger, ne voulant pas qu'elle soit une cible, la seule personne à qui elle en avait parlé était le professeur d'art martiaux qui lui avait tant appris. Elle y était restée pendant deux ans, ils avaient forcément parlé un peu, il était quelqu'un de confiance, de ça elle était convaincue, peu importe ce qui arriverait dans l'avenir, peu importe la voie qu'elle choisirait, elle savait qu'il ne dirait rien. Donc comment Mahir comptait-il se servir d'elle pour payer les mercenaires ?

Enfin ce n'était pas comme si ça l'intéressait vraiment, elle ne comptait pas se laisser capturer pour voir ce qui se passait ensuite, elle ne s'ennuyait pas à ce point là après tout, elle n'aimait simplement pas ne pas avoir des réponses à ses questions. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait les obtenir après les avoir vaincu ? Elle verrait bien de toute façon, pour le moment elle avait d'autres préoccupations. Elle bougea à droite afin d'éviter un tir dans le dos, tir qui toucha d'ailleurs un mercenaire qui soit ne s'était pas attendu au tir soit il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle l'éviterait. C'était un avantage pour elle dans le cas où ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de tous travailler ensemble, quoiqu'elle n'allait pas faire l'erreur de les sous-estimer. Ils n'étaient pas de grands chasseurs de primes ou de puissant mercenaires mais ils étaient quand même capables, elle avait eu vent de leur réputation, au moins un peu. En plus dans un combat la chance jouait un rôle, quoiqu'il lui avait fallu du temps pour accepter cela, elle avait eu trop l'habitude de tout calculer au début pour accepter une telle idée. Pour elle tout pouvait être planifier, elle avait du rapidement déchanté et s'adapter, les choses étaient bien différentes en réalité et c'était assez agréable.

Au début ça avait été frustrant, son sensei avait été brutal dans ce genre de leçon, mais après, elle avait commencé à apprécier ce genre d'incertitude. Elle avait toujours l'habitude de planifier les choses, mais après elle était une stratège, donc c'était normal, mais au fil des mois passés loin de son île natale, loin de la routine, elle avait du apprendre à s'adapter au changement. Accepter la part de chance qui était impliqué dans chaque situation, c'était une autre façon de voir le monde et ça rendait les choses plus intéressantes. Même dans les combats. Saya aimait un peu l'imprévisible, quand elle pouvait trop deviner ce qui allait se passer, via ses capacités d'observation, elle s'ennuyait. Seuls les rencontres avec différentes personnes douées dans les jeux de stratégie réussissait à l'amuser dernièrement, elle avait apprécié le jeu d'échec d'un peu plus tôt, son adversaire avait été très doué, il avait en plus eu de la conversation. Ce qui n'était pas toujours le cas. Néanmoins le point fort de sa journée avait été la demande surprenante de ce jeune pirate, elle ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ça en le rencontrant. Il était certainement intéressant.

L'avantage d'avoir une mémoire et un esprit comme le sien, elle était capable de repenser à cette conversation, de l'analyser tout en se concentrant sur le combat à venir mais elle évitait de le faire. Ils n'étaient pas extrêmement dangereux mais ils pourraient avoir de la chance et elle refusait de mourir comme ça. Ayant observé les mains, les bras, les corps et les armes des hommes qui s'en prenaient à elle, elle avait pu commencer à se faire une idée du genre de style qu'ils utilisaient pour se battre, elle choisit de ne pas dégainer son sabre. Elle n'en éprouvait pas le besoin, il faudrait qu'ils soient des adversaires bien plus dangereux pour qu'elle le fasse, en plus elle était très à l'aise au combat au corps à corps et sortait rarement son sabre du fourreau. Elle évita un coup de hallebarde tout en souriant légèrement, heureuse d'avoir bien deviné la technique d'un de ses attaquants. C'était agréable d'avoir la preuve qu'elle avait raison.

Avant le départ de son île, Saya n'avait pas eu à se battre souvent, sa mère avait choisi une île tranquille pour vivre, en grande partie pour assurer la sécurité de sa fille. Elle n'avait pas voulu qu'un marine ou un chasseur de prime, ou encore un pirate, ne cherche à se venger de Rayleigh sur Saya, ou ne cherche à se faire un nom en tuant la fille du Seigneur Sombre. La blonde n'était pas un portrait craché de son père mais elle lui ressemblait un peu quand même, Asami avait déjà trop perdu, hors de question qu'elle prenne le moindre risque avec sa fille.

Saya n'avait donc pas eu à se battre, elle n'avait pas risqué sa vie ou quoique ce soit du genre, elle s'était entraîné bien sûr, dans la maîtrise de l'air et dans celle du sabre avec sa mère comme professeur mais elle n'avait pas su à quel point elle aimait se battre. Ce n'était pas au point où elle était prête à ne faire que ça, mais elle aimait quand même ça, c'était une bonne occupation et présentement, alors qu'elle donnait une leçon aux sbires de Mahir, elle appréciait vraiment le combat.

Elle bloqua un coup de poing et envoya cet adversaire au tapis d'un coup de pied, avant de se baisser, Aki l'ayant averti qu'elle avait quelqu'un derrière elle prêt à passer à l'attaque, ce lémurien volant était vraiment un très bon second. Il réussissait toujours à la protéger. Ils formaient une excellente équipe.

Saya en avait presque fini avec l'équipe de Mahir, il ne lui restait plus que deux membres encore conscients, en dehors du marchand bien sûr, lorsque l'homme fit une chose qui provoqua réellement la blonde aux yeux bleus. Du à son cerveau particulier, Saya avait tendance à analyser ses émotions ce qui faisait qu'elle ne réagissait pas aisément, elle n'était pas impulsive, enfin à part lorsqu'elle voulait l'être. Le plus souvent lorsqu'elle s'ennuyait pour une raison ou une autre. Elle eut donc besoin de quelques secondes pour comprendre quelle émotion l'avait envahie, la colère, une rage froide, ce qui la rendait plus dangereuse encore en réalité. Mahir se souvenait très bien à quel point elle tenait à Aki, il avait donc fait en sorte de le faire prisonnier, l'avait capturé et avait même frappé le lémurien lorsque ce dernier l'avait mordu.

Chaque geste de Mahir contre son meilleur ami, son seul ami même, faisait monter la colère de Saya qui avait déjà imaginé plus d'une trentaine de manière de faire payer au marchant. C'était rien en comparaison des gémissements que faisaient Aki, qui tentait toujours de se libérer, le lémurien n'avait jamais rien vécu de tel, jusque là Saya avait réussi à le protéger.

"Ne bouge plus ou il meurt." dit Mahir en pointant un couteau sous la gorge d'Aki.

Les deux sbires toujours conscients de Mahir eurent des sourires menaçants tandis qu'ils s'avançaient vers elle, enthousiastes à l'idée de la faire payer pour le ridicule qu'elle venait de leur faire vivre, à eux et aux autres mercenaires.

Saya ne leur accorda pas un regard, son attention était fixée sur Mahir et surtout sur Aki, elle ne fit pas un geste vers son sabre, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle était rapide si nécessaire et en plus elle avait sa maîtrise de l'air, chose que Mahir ne savait pas. Sa mère, Asami, lui avait appris beaucoup, y compris de garder le secret sur ses capacités, particulièrement vu qu'elle n'avait pas de fruit du démon et que de telles capacités attireraient forcément l'attention du Gouvernement Mondial, entre autre chose. Elle n'avait en aucun cas peur de ses capacités mais elle restait prudente, elle n'avait eu aucune confiance en Mahir et avait donc choisi de ne pas lui montrer cela. Même maintenant elle pouvait sauver Aki avec sa maîtrise mais ce serait risqué et elle ne souhaitait vraiment pas que son ami soit blessé.

En plus l'air, bien que puissant, était un élément trop doux pour les émotions qui habitaient Saya, elle voulait vraiment faire payer Mahir, il allait regretter non seulement d'avoir amassé une telle équipe mais aussi et surtout, d'avoir osé toucher Aki.

Concentrée comme elle l'était sur Mahir, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'analysait pas le reste de son environnement, à savoir les deux sbires qui pensaient réellement qu'elle était vulnérable à présent. Comme si elle pensait réellement que Mahir allait laisser partir Aki si elle restait immobile. Elle n'était pas stupide et elle pouvait clairement voir la lueur de cruauté dans le regard de Mahir, qui n'avait jamais apprécié le lémurien de toute façon. Elle était sûre qu'il attendrait qu'elle ait été assez battue à son goût avant de tuer Aki. Elle en était certaine. C'était parce qu'elle était toujours concentrée sur le reste de son environnement qu'elle entendit Luffy et Zoro qui bougeaient. Pourquoi bougeaient-ils vers eux ? Comptait-il réellement l'aider ? Elle ne les voyait pas aider Mahir c'était certain mais ça n'avait pas de sens.

Sens ou non, elle accepta cette chance et se jeta sur Mahir, le désarmant en envoyant un courant d'air violent dans les mains de l'ancien marchand. Consciente que Luffy et Zoro se chargeaient des deux sbires, qu'ils couvraient ses arrières... Dès qu'Aki fut libre, il vola pour se placer derrière Saya, loin des mains du marchand tandis que Saya se chargeait de l'homme qui avait menacé un des êtres qui comptait le plus pour elle. Elle n'avait toujours pas besoin de son sabre, comme si elle allait laisser un tel être salir l'arme qu'elle tenait de ses parents, elle brisa tour à tour les poignets du marchand avant de s'en prendre à ses genoux et d'un mouvement net de la main elle le rendit inconscient. Elle n'avait aucun désir de le tuer, elle ne voulait pas de sa mort sur sa conscience mais il allait certainement souffrir lorsqu'il reviendrait à lui.

"Merci pour le coup de main." dit Saya une fois que Aki fut de retour sur son épaule et qu'elle se tourna vers les deux pirates, un air intrigué sur le visage.

"Pas de soucis. Aki va bien ?" demanda Luffy, qui semblait inquiet.

"Oui, Mahir n'a rien fait de plus que le menacer." sourit Saya tandis que le lémurien frottait sa tête contre la joue de la femme aux yeux bleus.

"Vous êtes nos nakamas alors ?" demanda Luffy, revenant à la question d'avant le combat.

La blonde fut capturée par le regard intense de Luffy, bien plus sérieux qu'elle ne s'y était attendue, il était clairement bien plus complexe qu'il n'y paraissait, mais ça ce n'était pas entièrement une surprise. Le fait qu'il ait inclus Aki dans sa proposition en revanche si, il était le premier à le faire depuis qu'elle avait quitté sa mère.

Il était jeune, c'était clair, elle avait au moins dix ans de plus que lui, il avait un air innocent et enfantin au premier abord, celui d'un gamin qui n'avait rien dans le ventre, qui hurlait son rêve dans le ciel mais c'était pour rire. Enfin si on ne s'arrêtait qu'à la première impression, qu'à l'apparence. Saya avait vu les légères cicatrices qui parsemaient le corps de l'homme élastique, elle avait vu les muscles légers qu'il possédait, mais elle n'avait pas vu ce côté sérieux. Ces yeux ombres qui semblaient capables de voir le pire de l'humanité sans perdre leur douceur, qui semblaient capables de faire face à tout sans broncher.

 _Je vais devenir le Roi des Pirates._

Il avait dit cela avec conviction, sans la moindre hésitation, sûr de lui mais pas vantard. Saya n'avait jamais rencontré Silvers Rayleigh ou le capitaine de ce dernier, elle ne savait pas ce que son père avait vu qui l'avait convaincu de devenir le second de celui qui deviendrait le Roi. Mais alors qu'elle était là, faisant face à Monkey D. Luffy, elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi jugé, aussi tentée d'ailleurs. Cependant elle avait besoin de savoir, elle se doutait qu'il ne souhaitait pas devenir le Roi pour les richesses ou la gloire, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait le titre. Et si elle devait le rejoindre pleinement, et pas simplement parce qu'elle s'ennuyait et que ça avait l'air drôle. Mais parce qu'elle avait aussi un rêve, un rêve qu'elle avait mis de côté parce qu'elle avait pensé que peut-être c'était idiot et car elle n'avait rencontré personne qu'elle voulait réellement suivre. Peut-être qu'il était réellement la personne qu'elle pourrait suivre, qu'elle pourrait aider à devenir Roi.

"Pourquoi tu veux devenir le Roi ?" la question lui échappa presque, bien sûr elle avait voulu la poser mais pas comme ça, pas de manière impulsive. "Le One Piece ? Pour conquérir la mer ?"

"Rien de tout cela, déjà j'ai fait une promesse mais en plus pour moi le Roi est simplement l'homme le plus libre de toutes les mers. Pour moi la liberté c'est important." répondit sincèrement Luffy.

"Mon père est Silvers Rayleigh." se lança Saya après avoir vérifié que les différents crétins qui avaient travaillé pour Mahir étaient bel et bien inconscients. Elle n'avait pas honte de son héritage mais elle savait aussi les risques. "Le second de feu Gol D. Roger."

"Cool." répondit simplement Luffy, comme si ça ne comptait pas, devant sa réaction neutre, ainsi que celle de Zoro qui s'était contenté de hausser un sourcil, Saya sentit un sourire se former sur ses lèvres. Elle n'avait dit cela qu'à une seule personne, son sensei et il lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à penser que ce serait une excuse pour qu'il soit plus délicat envers elle.

"Mon rêve c'est d'être une stratège, une tacticienne reconnue par le monde entier, quelque soit le camp des gens. Mais surtout je veux être la stratège du Roi." dit Saya.

"Bienvenue dans l'équipage alors." rit Luffy. "Parce que le Roi ce sera moi et personne d'autre."

"J'y compte bien, senchou." dit Saya tandis qu'Aki changeait d'épaule pour se placer sur celle de Luffy, preuve qu'il était lui aussi d'accord avec cette décision.

Saya et Aki étaient donc des Pirates au Chapeau de Paille et en voyant le sourire de son nouveau capitaine, Saya eut la pensée que l'ennui était certainement une chose du passé. Le futur promettait. Elle avait hâte.


End file.
